


Reunion

by ceruleanshark



Series: Wraithfisting in Valinor [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Celebrimbor and Gorlim reunite in Valinor.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Blame verymaedhros, cataclysmofstars, fiinwe, and the entire wraithblogging tag on Tumblr for this abomination before God. This will make more sense if you read through the Gorlim RP blog beforehand. Not beta read because if I waited any longer to post this I'd talk myself out of it.

Celebrimbor walked quickly down the winding path to the docks, heart pounding in anticipation. His negotiations with Mandos had been successful. Gorlim, the love he’d lost all those years ago, would soon be returned to him.

The Vala had initially been reluctant to grant his wish, but Gorlim had helped bring about Sauron’s downfall and Celebrimbor knew it. Once Celebrimbor brought up Luthien’s successful bargain for Beren’s life, Mandos had given a reluctant sigh and said he would consult with Manwe (alleviating Celebrimbor’s fear that he would have to sing like Luthien to persuade him). As it turned out, Manwe had been given the authority to bring Gorlim to Valinor. 

Celebrimbor walked faster now, hardly able to maintain his neutral expression. A stiff breeze off the sea ruffled his dark hair and pale robes, the scent of salt lingering in the air.

Despite his joy at his success, worries churned in the pit of his stomach. Would Gorlim even want to see him? Celebrimbor had cut off his hand, after all, even though it was with the intent of freeing him from Sauron's control. Celebrimbor wasn't sure he'd want to see someone if they had mutilated him. At least his uncle Maedhros had still loved Fingon after he’d cut off his hand to free him from Thangorodrim. 

The jewelsmith paused to gaze down the hill at the pearl-colored docks. A tall, broad-shouldered figure was sprawled on the ground close to the end of the dock. Celebrimbor’s hands shook at his side, and he tugged at the soft fabric of his robes nervously. Oh Valar, what if Gorlim hated him?

Taking a few deep breaths to clear his mind, he kept moving down the path. The person on the docks began to stand slowly, seeming confused. Celebrimbor couldn't wait any longer, and he broke into a sprint--well, as close to a sprint as he could get in long robes. He flew down the hill, up the stone stairs, and down the length of the pier. Celebrimbor was almost too nervous to look, but he forced himself to gaze at the man’s face.

Dark hair framed his strong features, and his all-too-familiar gray eyes were slightly confused. To Celebrimbor’s vast relief, he had both hands and looked fairly intact. An achingly familiar emotion filled Celebrimbor--one he hadn't felt since Gorlim left him years ago. A shout rose from the jewelsmith’s throat, entirely unbidden. “Gorlim!”

Unable to stop running due to lack of traction--damn his soft-soled shoes--Celebrimbor skidded directly into the love of his life (and unlife). Elf and Man collided and flew over the end of the dock, crashing into the aquamarine waves below.

Salty water seared Celebrimbor's eyes, but he just tightened his grasp on Gorlim’s broad shoulders. Kicking strongly, he propelled them up to the surface. Blinking to clear the water from his eyes, Celebrimbor curled his fingers into the sodden rough-spun cloth of Gorlim’s tunic. Gorlim grabbed blindly at the rungs carved into a pillar behind him, hauling himself partially above the reach of the wavelets. Celebrimbor didn't relinquish his grip on his lover. Heart pounding and stomach churning with anxiety, he tried to interpret Gorlim’s expression as the human opened his eyes and stared at him.

Celebrimbor couldn't think of a single thing to say. Should he apologize? Should he merely greet him? Words began to spill from his lips, shaky and uncertain. “Gorlim, I’m so sorry, I--” He broke off with a small gasp as Gorlim pulled him into a heated kiss.

Celebrimbor felt all his confusion and fear leave him, chased away by his love for Gorlim. He melted into the kiss, leaning against Gorlim and ignoring the chill of the water around his waist.

Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily. Celebrimbor smiled shyly at the human, feeling thousands of years younger. His head felt light, and he was almost dizzy. “I take it you forgive me for what I did?”

“They told me you would be here.” He cupped the elf’s face in his hands, fingers running over the delicate cheekbones.

“Celebrimbor, I’m sorry I left you. I was under his influence. By the time I freed my mind it was too late. All I could do was try to work against Sauron, in any way I could. But now he's gone and I'm here.” Gorlim’s voice was deep and his words only made Celebrimbor dizzier.

“My love--” Celebrimbor started. The human shook his head. “I've been wanting to ask...can I touch your hair?”

Celebrimbor grinned broadly, elation filling his heart. His fiance was returned to him at last, and he was definitely the same as before. “Of course you can.” Celebrimbor’s voice was soft. Gorlim ran his free hand through Celebrimbor's silky hair, fingers catching on the dark strands.

“Can...can we get married? Like we planned to before Gorthaur interfered?” Celebrimbor asked, face flushing up to the tips of his pointed ears. Gorlim suddenly became very interested in the waves spilling against the pillar he was clinging to.

“You weren't supposed to know about that.” He muttered, looking embarrassed. “Well, you weren't exactly the most subtle about it.” Celebrimbor's response was almost drowned out by the sound of the sea crashing against the dock.

Gorlim merely sighed and adjusted his hold on the rung. Celebrimbor frowned. “Don't you want to get married?” His earlier fears about Gorlim rejecting him returned full force.

“I want to, but on one condition.” Gorlim hastily amended. Celebrimbor cocked his head. “Anything for you, my love.” Gorlim smiled. “No rings.” 

Celebrimbor began to laugh, the sound echoing off the pillars and rolling across the bay. They were finally going to be together forever. Maybe they could even do something about Gorlim’s desire for a family, as there were a multitude of children from Gondolin whose parents had not yet returned from the Halls of Mandos. 

In the light of the setting sun, Celebrimbor kissed Gorlim again and pulled back, grinning broadly. “All right then. No rings.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't look at me I swear all my writing isn't like this


End file.
